


Persona 5: Just Dancing star night

by Daffenie



Category: Just Dance (Video Games), Persona 5
Genre: Just Dance, everyone is happy, school festival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffenie/pseuds/Daffenie
Summary: The wrap up party for Shujin Academy school festival was always known for being somewhat dry and uneventful, but it seems the student council was able to spice things up this year...--SPOILERS FOR OCTOBER--





	1. Calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> I've have this fic in my head for so long now? I'm really excited to finally be sharing it online.

“The post-festival party is about to begin in the gymnasium. Please join us, everybody!” A student's voice echoes from the intercoms throughout Shujin Academy's hallways.  
Ren had heard a rumor, that due to complaints over the years, the main event of the wrap up party had been changed from its annual “Student Sharing Special” to some kind of big surprise. Thankfully, with Mishima’s great intel grabbing skills, and the fact that Makoto is the head of the student body, Ren managed to find out the School was setting up a Secret competition to lift the spirits of student populace after the loss of their late principal.

Just as the message had finished relaying, Ren hears his phone notifying him of a text message. It’s Ryuji reminding him to “Get his butt over to the gym and be ready to wow the crowd!”  
A swift turn on his heel, and the second year makes his way over to the other side of the school building. 

“Hey, ya made it!” Ryuji calls out as he walks over and pats Ren’s shoulder, “The Light Music club is just wrappin’ up their show, then the fun finally starts!”  
On the day Makoto finally caved and told Ren and company what the surprise event was going to be at the end of the festival, the second year Phantom Thieves all decided that they would set themselves up for the most exciting performance of their high school careers. 

“Let’s give one last round of applause to the Light Music Club!” A wave of genuine and half hearted clapping was heard throughout the gymnasium, “and now, as many of you may know already, the last event of the day will not be Student Sharing Special which we would normally hold,” Some quiet murmurs can be heard from crowds of students.  
Makoto is seen with another member of the Student council with a projector, Xbox One and Kinect, as well as a small television on a movable TV stand. Conversations began to grow louder as students tried to deduce as to what kind of event they were all about to witness. After a few minutes of setting up the projector and Xbox with the Kinect, Makoto dusted off her uniform skirt, and set up the game console to run the disc it held.  
The students grew silent as they all stare and await to see what this mysterious game could be.

“That’s right everybody,” the words ‘Just Dance’ displayed on the projector screen in an eye catching font “we will be holding a dance competition to wrap everything up today!” All throughout the gymnasium excitement and relief could be heard coming from the students.

“Alright, you two!” Ann began to approach Ryuji and Ren while disregarding Mishima’s presence, “you both remembered to bring the props, right?” Both boys responded with a thumbs up, and reached into their school bags to show off a pair of sunglasses and hats each. Ryuji dug a little further into his bag to grab another pair of glasses and a hat, passing it to Ann.  
All three of them were beaming with excitement. They had been planning and practicing ever since Makoto told them about the dance competition so they could, as both Ann and Ryuji put it, knock everyone's socks off.

“All students who wish to participate in the dance competition, please line up at the front of the gymnasium.” All three of them looked toward the announcer with smug grins on their faces. They had never felt more ready in their lives.


	2. When dancing ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji jumps to the stage to preform. How well does it actually go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for wait for chapter 2! I'm lazy as heck and have to pretend I have a life.
> 
>  
> 
> Links to the songs each character dances have been coded into text within the fic!

The line-up to have a turn at the competition wasn't particularly short, but it was only as long as it was because friends tried to push other friends into dancing in front of the entire student body for giggles. Some reluctantly stayed in line chatting with other students, while others were being held in place by holding hands, or one to two students holding a person in place. 

Ren, Ryuji and Ann on the other hand stood in line trying to hold back their excitement.  
Weeks earlier, Sojiro was kind enough (after Futaba and Ren begged him) to let him and his friends practice their songs of choice on Futaba’s Xbox in his living room. They had each spent time choosing a song they would work to get highscores on and would take turns going a few rounds with their song choices.  
It was obvious that they would have gotten tired of working on one song each, so to shake things up during practice, they would compete with each other or try and beat online highscores on other songs to keep things fresh.

 

“-And Daisuke-kun finishes [ Hey Mama](https://youtu.be/OGkxJ9046Lk) with 3 stars!” The person whom had been in front of Ryuji had just finished his turn and a few students were applauding, “Would the next contestant please come up.” The blond boy waved back at his friends as he walked towards the front of the gym. Small chatter could be heard from all around, but was barely audible. It seemed clear to anyone that Ryuji was still a part of the rumor mill that he so despised, but at this moment, he was so intoxicated by excitement and adrenaline he could care less.  
Ryuji turned on his heel as he made his way to the area at which he would be dancing.  
“Hey! The name’s Ryuji Sakamoto from class 2-E, but most of you probably already knew that.” The second year introduced himself aloud as he set up Just Dance for his song, “Hope you’re all ready for the greatest performance you’ve ever seen!” Ryuji got himself into the dances starting position and let out a deep breath.  


As the [drums in the song](https://youtu.be/97KdxaRBf0M) started up, more and more students seemed to have begun to pay attention to the blond boys performance.  
Not even past the intro of the song Ren and Ann could be heard be heard cheering for Ryuji and clapping to the rhythm. Despite focusing on his dance, a light pink blush appeared on Ryuji’s cheeks.  
Students eyes all across the gymnasium seemed to be glued to Ryuji as he moved in perfect sync with the choreography shown on the projector screen behind him. Slowly as the song continued on, more and more students joined in clapping to the rhythm of the song.  


Makoto and Haru stood together near the gym entrance watching Ryuji dance as they chat. Haru gingerly clapped with the rest of the students, truly proud of her fellow Phantom Thief keeping his audience entertained.  


When the dancer on the screen changed into pirate-like attire, Makoto joked that it was probably the whole reason Ryuji chose the song in the first place.  
The song reached the point of the chorus and the blond student was basking in the cheers of the students around him. Out of sheer curiosity he looked towards the back of the gymnasium to see if he could spy his friends and upperclassmen.  
Makoto and Haru noticed the boy’s eyes track the back of the crowd and eagerly waved their hands high to grab his attention. Ryuji smirked and sent them a strong nod before focusing on choreography once again.  


There was less than a minute of the song left, and so was the last chance for Ryuji to pump up the crowd as much as possible.  
“Come on everyone, we’re almost done so let’s finish it with a bang!” He called to the crowd just before the vocal solo began and then sang along with it.  
More people began to clap and cheer, some students even began to sing along with Ryuji.  
Once the final chorus chimed in, most of the students were jumping and cheering as no one seemed to want the performance to end…! But the song had to end, and it did.  


As the dancer on the projector screen disappeared and the crowd grew louder and louder, Ryuji nearly keeled over in exhaustion.  
“Damn, I didn't mean to push myself that hard,” he spoke to himself while catching his breath. As Ryuji looked across the sea of students, the cheering was so intense it almost seemed to be a standing ovation; he couldn’t help but to blush. “Aw, thanks everyone! Thank you for enjoying my dance!”  
Just before the blond left the front-center of the gym, he looked up at the projector to see his score.  
“Oh I made it to Megastar! Not bad if I do say so myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we wait another few months for me to produce the third chapter, in which Ann rocks everyones world


End file.
